yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Téa Gardner And Adrian Crump's Duel
* 103: }} Téa Gardner and Crump faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, during the Battle City arc, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It is based on Anzu Mazaki and Big 2's Duel in the Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga). Prior Events Téa Gardner is stranded from the others and falls into a ravine. Unconscious, she has a dream where she and Yugi Muto are back in school. When Téa tells Yugi about the dream, Yugi tells her this is the dream but she will need "Dark Magician Girl" in order to survive the next trial. After the dream, Tea wakes up and notices a penguin throwing down a rope and she climbs out. She soon notices more penguins guiding her to a raft. This raft takes her to a palace in a frozen region. Inside she hears the voice of an elderly man and soon notices a penguin monster sitting on a table. The penguin monster tells her he is Crump, KaibaCorp's former accountant, who challenges her to a duel. Although she refuses, Crump forces her, and the duel proceeds. Téa Gardner vs Crump Before the duel starts, Téa and Crump select their respective cards from the virtual card database and they each must select one monster as their Deck Master. Téa's Deck Master is "Dark Magician Girl". Crump's Deck Master is "Nightmare Penguin". Turn 1: Téa Téa draws "Mirror Force" and subsequently Sets it. She then Normal Summons "Ancient Elf" (1450/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Crump Crump draws "Giant Red Seasnake" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/800) in Attack Position. His Deck Master ability increases the ATK of WATER monsters by 200 (1800 → 2000). Crump activates "Cold Wave", preventing both players from activating any Magic or Trap Cards until Crump's next turn. "Giant Red Seasnake" attacks and destroys "Ancient Elf" (Téa 4000 → 3450). At this point, Crump explains that every time duelists lose life points, part of them becomes encased in ice. Turn 3: Téa Téa draws a monster and subsequently Sets it. Turn 4: Crump Crump draws "Gust". He then Sets two cards. Turn 5: Téa Téa draws "Mystical Space Typhoon" and subsequently activates it to destroy Crump's Set "Gust". As one or more of his Trap Cards was destroyed by a card effect his opponent controls, Crump activates his face-down "Driving Snow" to destroy Téa's set "Mirror Force". Téa's hand contains "Skelengel", "Offerings to the Doomed", "Pot of Greed", and "Petit Angel". Téa activates "Offerings to the Doomed" to destroy "Giant Red Seasnake" but preventing herself from conducting her Draw Phase next turn. Téa Flip Summons "Fire Sorcerer" (1000/1500). The Flip Effect of "Fire Sorcerer" activates, letting Téa remove two cards in her hand from playAlthough not shown, the cards removed were "Pot of Greed" and "Petit Angel" due to what was shown in Téa's hand in the next episode. and inflict 800 damage to Crump (Crump 4000 → 3200). "Fire Sorcerer" attacks directly (Crump 3200 → 2200). Even though he was being encased in ice, Crump doesn't mind it. When Tea asks why he is obsessed with penguins, he tells his life story, and why he swore revenge against Seto Kaiba. Turn 6: Crump Crump Normal Summons "Flying Penguin" (1200 → 1400/1000) in Attack Position. Crump then activates "Penguin Sword", equipping it to "Flying Penguin" and increasing its ATK by 800 ("Flying Penguin": 1400 → 2200/1000). "Flying Penguin" attacks and destroys "Fire Sorcerer" (Téa 3450 → 2250). Téa has 2250 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Crump has 2200 Life Points remaining and controls "Flying Penguin" (2200/1000) in Attack Position and "Penguin Sword" (which is equipped to "Flying Penguin"). Turn 7: Téa Téa skips her Draw Phase due to the effect of "Offerings to the Doomed". She Sets a monster. Turn 8: Crump Crump draws "Bolt Penguin" while his hand contains "Defender Iceberg" and "Penguin Torpedo". "Flying Penguin" attacks and destroys Téa's Set monster, "Skelengel" (900/400). The Flip Effect of "Skelengel" activates, allowing Téa to draw a card ("Magic Formula"). Turn 9: Téa Téa draws "Maha Vailo" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1550/1400) in Attack Position. She then activates "Magic Formula", equipping it to "Maha Vailo" and increasing its ATK by 500 (1550 → 2050). Since "Maha Vailo" is equipped with an Equip Magic Card, it gains 500 ATK due to its own effect (2050 → 2550). "Maha Vailo" attacks and destroys "Flying Penguin" (Crump 2200 → 1850). Turn 10: Crump Crump Normal Summons "Bolt Penguin" (1100/800) in Defense Position and Sets one card. Turn 11: Téa "Maha Vailo" attacks and destroys "Bolt Penguin". As a monster Crump controls was destroyed by battle, he activates his face-down "Revenge Sacrifice" to Tribute "Maha Vailo" and Special Summon "Defender Iceberg" (0 → 200/2450) from his hand in Defense Position. Turn 12: Crump Crump Sets a card. He then Normal Summons "Penguin Torpedo" in (550 → 750/500) Attack Position. "Penguin Torpedo" attacks directly (Téa 2250 → 1500) via its own effect. Since "Penguin Torpedo" attacked directly through its own effect, its second effect destroys it at the end of the Damage Step. Turn 13: Téa Téa draws "Michizure", while her hand contains "Graceful Charity". Téa moves her Deck Master, "Dark Magician Girl", to the field (2000/1700) in Attack Position. Turn 14: Crump Crump activates his face-down "Ocean of Regeneration" to revive "Penguin Torpedo" (550 → 750/500) in Attack Position, however "Penguin Torpedo" will be destroyed during the End Phase and Crump may not Normal Summon or Set a monster this turn. "Penguin Torpedo" attacks directly via its own effect (Téa 1500 → 750). "Penguin Torpedo" is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step due to its second effect. Turn 15: Téa Téa activates her Deck Master Ability, letting her reveal a card from the top of her Deck for each monster in her Graveyard and then add one of them to her hand. Her Graveyard contains four monsters - "Ancient Elf", "Fire Sorcerer", "Skelengel" and "Maha Vailo" and she reveals "Sage's Stone", "Gemini Elf", "Polymerization" and an unspecified fourth card. Téa adds "Sage's Stone" to her hand. She then activates "Sage's Stone", which is placed in one Monster Card Zone and treated as "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Attack Position (this is depicted as Yugi's "Dark Magician" coming out of his deck and being summoned to Téa's side of the field). "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "Defender Iceberg". "Dark Magician Girl" then attacks directly (Crump 1850 → 0). Doorway Puzzle Level 1 - Yugi Summons "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" (1400/1200) and attacks. The monster hidden in the the door is revealed to be "Sinister Serpent" (300/250), which is destroyed. Level 2 - Yugi Summons "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (1400/1200) and attacks the hidden monster, "Firegrass" (700/600). "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" destroys "Firegrass". Level 3 - As Yugi has no other cards in his hand, he Normal Summons "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight" in Attack Position without Tributing via its own effect. "Swift Gaia" attacks the hidden monster, but a glyph on the door disappears and the door subsequently activates "Mirror Force" to destroy "Swift Gaia". Yugi Summons "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500/1200). The hidden monster, "Dark King of the Abyss" (1200/800), appears. However another glyph disappears and the door activates "Sword of Dark Destruction", equipping it to "Dark King of the Abyss", increasing its ATK by 400, and decreasing its DEF by 200 ("Dark King of the Abyss": 1200 → 1600/800 → 600). Yugi Summons "Berfomet" (1400/1800) and activates "Polymerization" to fuse his two monsters and Fusion Summon "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (2100/1800). "Chimera" attacks and destroys "Dark King of the Abyss". Level 4 - Yugi draws "Dark Magician", but Yami Yugi advises him not to use it. Instead, Yugi draws "Heavy Storm" and subsequently activates it to destroy all five Set cards and prompts the glyphs on the door to vanish. The hidden monster, "Flash Assailant" (2000/2000), appears. Yugi Summons "4-Starred Ladybug of Doom" (800/1200). "4-Starred Ladybug of Doom" and "Flash Assailant" battle. "Flash Assailant" destroys "4-Starred Ladybug of Doom", but this activates the latter's effect, destroying "Flash Assailant" as it was a Level 4 monster. Aftermath Tea and Yugi are reunited and they search for the others. Trivia *The losing conditions of this duel are similar to the "Sailor Moon" episode "Checkmate" or "For Friendship! Ami and Berthier Clash", where Ami and Berthier have a chess match and every time Ami loses a chess piece, a piece of her freezes. *Crump's assessment of Tea's Dueling prowess was dead on about her dueling a total of five times. **Three duels with Joey off-screen. **Her duel with Joey in the beginning of The Gauntlet is Thrown. **Her Duel with Mai in Duelist Kingdom in Shining Friendship References Notes Category: Virtual World Duels